Mix 'N Match Figures
Jakks Pacific designed a series of 2 inch "Mix and Match" figures based on Club Penguin. Each pack comes with 2 figures (with the exception of Famous Penguins and certain other figures), a coin with a code, and an accessory. An Igloo Playset was also designed for the figures. It includes a blue penguin figure, a puffle, a cannon (and ball), and various furniture. Each figure has a body, head and bottom that snap on and off. Interestingly, feet can be connected with heads without a body, as well as many similar cases. Each set costs $6.00 in the US, except for the igloo set, which is $30.00. If you unlock 5 toys in a row, you can access the secret page in the Treasure Book, and unlock 4 items. They cost £5.99 in the UK, costing more than how much they are in the US. Sets Series 1 *Rockhopper *Scuba Diver, and Mermaid *Frankenpenguin, and Bumblebee *Shadow Guy, and Mild Mannered Reporter *Space Alien, and Spaceman Series 2 *Band Member *Gary the Gadget Guy *Secret Agent, and Rookie *Pharaoh, and Mummy *Snowboarder, and Pajama Bunny Slippers Series 3 *Marching Band, and Blue Cheerleader *Sombrero Guy, and Fiesta Girl *Bard, and 12th Fish Costume *Aunt Arctic *Cowboy, and Leprechaun Series 4 *Rad Scientist, and Faery *Frankenpenguin, and Bumblebee *Camper, and Fisherman *Lifeguard, and Snorkeler *Herbert P. Bear, and Klutzy Series 5 *Snowboarder, and Pajama Bunny Slippers *Knight, and Ninja *Sensei *Gamma Gal, and Squidzoid *Rockstar, and Ruby and the Ruby Girl Series 6 *Court Jester, and King *Construction Worker, and Firefighter *Figure Skater, and Red Hockey Player *Surfer Dude, and Viking *Cadence Series 7 *Band Member *Baseball Player, and Referee *Shamrock Dress, and Bunny Costume *Pharaoh, and Mummy *Rockhopper Series 8 *Ninja, and Ranger *Prom Girl, and Tuxedo Guy *Secret Agent, and Rookie *Herbert P. Bear, and Klutzy *Sensei *Blue Dragon Series 9 *Football Player, and Green Cheerleader *Gary the Gadget Guy *Shadow Guy, and Gamma Gal *Cadence *Blizzard Wizzard, and Medieval Dress Series 10 *Fire Ninja, and Fire Sensei *Dot the Disguise Gal *Yellow Team, and Green Team Cheerleader *Red Team, and Blue Team Cheerleader Series 11 *Aunt Arctic *Puffle Friend T-shirt, and Puffle Friend World *Green Construction Worker, and Water Suite 3000 *Squidzoid, and 12th Fish Costume *Blue Hockey Player, and Figure Skater Vehicles and Playsets *'Igloo Playset' with Penguin, Puffle, and Cannon *'Snow Trekker' with Gary the Gadget Guy *'Spaceship' with Space Alien *'Aqua Grabber' with Scuba Diver *''' Herbert's Drill''' with Herbert P. Bear, and Klutzy *'Air Hockey Playset' with Referee, and Hockey Players *'Red Puffle World House' with Red Puffle *'Green Puffle World House' with Green Puffle *'Black Puffle World House' with Black Puffle Trivia *There were some rumors of a "HQ Playset" with Aunt Arctic, however it was never released. *Series 8 Mix and match were released on about July 1, 2010. *In UK Argos Catalogues, they have pictures of an unreleased Series 12, which includes Aunt Arctic, Blue Hockey Player and Figure Skater, Ringmaster and Scarecrow, Iron Knight and Princess, and EPF Delta. *Most of the Mascot figures are not Mix 'N Match. *Also, there was going to be a fifth set in Series 10 which included a penguin with the Tree Costume, a Reindeer penguin, a present, and a Christmas tree. However, it was never released. Gallery Image:FigurePack.JPG|Two Figures and an Accessory Image:IglooPlaysetBox.JPG|Igloo Playset Box Image:IglooPlaysetInside.JPG|Igloo Playset Contents Image:Mix for wiki.png|Mix and match figures Quiz Award Picture.jpg|Two mix and match figures Mix n match band member.jpg|A Mix-n-Match figure Category:Misc. Merchandise